Can It Ever Be Too Late?
by Ebony-Roses
Summary: It's yet another T/P, my first one so pleaze be nice! It's not like the others, well not like any I've read yet! Please review!!


****

Can It Ever Be Too Late?

Disclaimer: Me NO own DBZ!

****

Author's Note: All right, this is my first T/P fic and if you're a T/M fan please don't flame me . . . you probably won't anyways, you'll know why at the end if you decide to read it. Please review, if I get a good number of reviews I might write a sequel . . . 

The sky was dark as the rain poured outside of Satan City. A young girl was walking home in the raging weather. Even though the winds teared at her, and the rain seeped through her skin, she continued walking as if they were nothing. A crash of lightning sounded behind her, as the light illuminated her face. It was filled with sorrow. Her long raven hair was soaked, as were her clothes that clung to her body. Her most precious possession, the orange bandanna that held her hair back was gleaming from all the tiny water droplets that hung onto it.

Her porcelain hand reached up and wiped the crystalline tears from her ivory face. The memories of earlier still plagued her mind. 

*Flashbak*

" Gosh, it looks like it's gonna rain, don't you think so Pan?" Bra asked casually, then looking at her friend with concern she added, " You've been awfully quiet tonight."

" Um yeah, I guess I'm just not uh feeling well," Pan replied quietly, deep in thought. 'I wonder what Trunks is doing right now . . .'

" Oh my gosh! Pan look!" Bra pointed to two figures in a black sports car parked in front of them. 

Pan glanced at the car and immediately knew who the two figures were. One was Trunks, she could not mistake him anywhere, and the other was . . . was Judy, Trunks' girlfriend. She looked like one of Trunks' typical dates, blond hair blue eyes. They all looked the same to Pan, some of them were nice and some of them were not. Either way Pan despised them all because they were stealing Trunks away from her. If she ever had him to begin with.

They all came and went. Trunks would go out with a different girl every week, but Judy . . . He had been dating her for awhile now, a lot longer than any other girl he's ever dated. This had made Pan nervous, because she had gotten a very strange feeling when she first met Judy and now she knew she was right, as she watched the two figures inside the car.

Judy was holding a velvet box, inside the little box was a diamond ring, Pan watched in horror at the lights that danced off of it, as Judy tilted it from one side to another seeming to mock her. Judy was certainly was happy, but Pan was miserable. She felt her heart shatter into millions of pieces, then as she looked at Judy kiss Trunks on the check, the pieces of her heart were grounded up and spread across the earth.

" Wow, Pan look. I think I'm going to have a sister-in-law soon!" Bra exclaimed happily while her best friend suffered inside, " Who knew my bro would finally settle down with a girl. Just the perfect girl too. I really like Judy the best out of all of Trunks' dates."

Pan couldn't help, but just stand there heartbroken. She clenched her fists tightly by her side, as tears started to stream down her face as she tried in vain to stop them. Bra glanced over at her friend and gasped. " Pan are you alright? Why are you crying?" She had no idea what Pan felt for her brother, even though Bra was Pan's best friend she never told Bra the feelings she had for Trunks. Bra felt Pan's Ki rise suddenly, and before she could stop her, Pan took off into the dark stormy sky.

*End Flashbak*

She cried, and cried until she could cry no more. It hurt, Kami it hurt. It hurt her every time she saw him take a girl out, a girl that wasn't her. It hurt every time she saw him depressed and lonely. It hurt whenever she wanted to him to hold her, but could not get the words out. It hurt every time she wanted to wrap her arms around him and take away his pain, but did not have the courage to do so. Kami he hurt her, but the more he did, the more she loved him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks flew aimlessly around the city, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. It was impossible. Pan was hiding from him, he knew that, and if she was she was probably masking her Ki so he would not be able to find her. That was the only way he could locate her, but now that her Ki was gone he would only have his eyes and his instincts to guide him to her.

*Flashbak*

Trunks had felt a sudden raise in Ki nearby him and had came out of the car to inspect it, when he spotted the retreating Pan, and Bra who was still on the side walk in front of his car. He ran over to his little sister to see if she was all right. " Bra, are okay? What's going on? Was that Pan?" 

" I'm fine, and I'm not quite sure what happened and yes that was Pan. She just saw you propose to Judy and she ran off crying. Oh Trunks, I think she loves you," Bra cried on the verge of tears, she felt stupid that she didn't notice her friend had a crush on her brother. It was so obvious, and yet she was Pan's best friend and she did not pay any heed to Pan's feelings, nor did she take the time to. She was too busy fantasizing and asking Pan about her uncle Goten.

" What? What are you talking about? I wasn't proposing to no one," Trunks answered with a confused look on his beautiful face.

" Don't lie Trunks, I saw you propose to Judy, see she's right there in your car," Bra replied a little cheerier than earlier.

" That's not Judy you baka, that's Brenda, Chris's fiancée. I was just driving her home for him, because he had a meeting. That's her house right there," Trunks pointed to the house a few blocks down from where they were parked. 

" Oh, oh my gosh! Trunks, I'm so sorry, I thought she was Judy and you were proposing to her, that's what Pan and I thought. Oh no Pan, she must be heartbroken. Oh Trunks, Pan loves you! She really does, I never knew that till now, she kept it as a secret even to me," Bra cried.

" Bra take Brenda home for me, then take my car and go home, I'm going to look for Pan," Trunks started to power up, as tiny droplets of rain started to fail on him, but disappear as soon as they hit his Ki, " One more thing, don't tell anyone what's happened I don't want her parents or ours to worry." 

*End Flashbak*

Where could she be? Kami what did he do to deserve this kind of punishment? He never knew she loved him. He had always love her, but he had always thought she loved him as a older brother, now he knew better, but now was too late. She was nowhere to be found in this Kami forsaken storm thinking who knows what, all because of him. If anything happens to her he'd never forgive himself. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan walked along the dark vacant streets aimlessly. She did not want to return home nor did she wanna be anywhere else. She would just wander the streets until she was some where she wanted to be, but that was impossible. The only place she wanted to be was in Trunks' strong comforting arms. He was gone now, she had lost him forever. She had her chance, and lost him to an almost Ki-less being. 

" Why does it hurt so much to love some one so deeply? Is this the punishment for loving some one, who will not return my love? Kami answer me! Does love always. . . . hurt?" Pan couldn't take it anymore. She had lost all her strength. Her legs buckled beneath her, and she fell to her knees bursting into tears. She sat there as the rain plummeted against her frail body. She tasted the salty tears she shed in her mouth, but still she continued to cry, nothing could stop the tears from coming. They would continue every single time she thought about the lavender haired guy she loved. 

As she sat there the rain seemed to stop and have mercy on the poor being that sat on the sidewalk. There was no longer any rain falling, but when she looked ahead she still saw the little raindrops bounce off the ground and splattered on the pavement. She turned around and looked up, her dark eyes met with deep sapphire ones. 

" Trunks?" Pan whispered tentatively. She knew it was him, she felt his Ki long ago, but was too preoccupied to notice. 

Trunks stood there hovering over Pan like a tall building, with an umbrella in his hand. " Pan, look at you. Why are you sitting in the rain? You're going to get yourself sick, come on lets go home . . ." Trunks reached out a hand to her.

She sat there and watched him with new tears forming in her eyes. She wiped the shiny tears that were now racing down her face, and quickly smacked away his hand. " I don't need your pity Trunks. I don't need you, and I don't want to go home. Leave me alone, I'll ask for help when I need it. I can take care of myself, I don't need anyone to watch over me, like I was still a kid." All the vent up anger in Pan suddenly erupted. 

This took Trunks by surprised, he hadn't expect Pan to be this mad. " Pan look I'm sorry, you know I don't think you're still a kid- 'far from it' Trunks thought to himself. " Pan, I know you're mad about what you saw earlier, but it's not what you think I-"

Trunks was cut off by Pan's angry voice, " Don't even talk to me. I don't care anymore, I don't care about earlier, I don't care about you, I just don't care anymore! Just leave me alone! Have you not caused me enough pain? Is it not enough that you proposed to another girl? Now you want to rub it in my face? What do you want me to do? Do you want me to crawl in a hole and die? Let me keep some dignity and leave me here . . ." Pan cried, tears after tears streamed down her ivory face. Her lips were blue from the cold, and she was shivering, but the hot anger that burned inside of her was still there.

" Pan listen to me, it's not what you think I didn't propose to anyone. That was my friend's fiancée, I was just dropping her off," Trunks cried in exasperation, " Look, I did not mean to hurt you Pan," Trunks' voice softened, " That's the last thing I'd want to do to you, trust me I'm telling the truth." Trunks reached out a hand and cupped her cold stiff cheek, and caressed it lightly with his thumb, as he squatted down beside her. 

Suddenly Pan jerked her face away and laughed. " Is this the same thing you say to all the girls you date Trunks? I know deceit when I see it. Leave me alone," Pan conjured up all the energy left in her and stood up. " You'll never offer me what I want from you Trunks, never." Pan slowly walked away from him. 

" Pan, you know I'm not lying to you, I'd never lie." Trunks said as he ran after her, and caught her arm. He jerked her around to face him. She sighed then brought her face up and stared at him, " Then what is it Trunks? Really, what is it? Pity? Friendship? What?" Pan cried as more tears covered her face. 

" Love, Pan . . . love. I love you Pan," Trunks said sincerely, his deep sapphire eyes peered into Pan's soul as she loses herself in the serene pools.

After what seemed like centuries to her, Pan looked away from him, and shook her head, " No, Trunks. You don't love me; you'll never love me. Either way it's too late, my heart is dead. It's hopeless Trunks, I just don't care anymore." Pan pulled her arm away from Trunks. Surprisingly he released it. She turned and walked away. She knew by walking away, she was also walking out of his life forever, but nothing mattered now. She was tired; her heart could not take this anymore. It was dead; it was dead from the moment she saw him that night. 

Trunks stood there as the one he held most cherished in his life walked away from him, maybe forever. He had lost her, he had not only lost her to time, but had lost her to his own ignorance. If only he would've told her sooner, this might've changed. The only thing he could do now was stand there and watch her leave. A single sparkling tear rolled down his face as he whispered . . . 

" I love you Son Pan, forever."

The End . . . For Now Anyways

Author's Note: I was feeling in the dumps when I wrote this. No one kill me cuz if ya do, I won't be able to write a sequel and make it a happy ending! Hehe I got my insurance! And, if you want a sequel just scroll down to the bottom of this page, and write me a nice review I luv black mail! lol ~ ^.^ ~ Kimmy~ ^.^ ~


End file.
